My Wedding
by Erry-kun
Summary: Apa yang kalian rasakan ketika pesta pernikahan kalian sudah dekat? Merasa bahagia? Atau malah gugup? Atau keduanya? Tidak bagiku, aku merasa sedih saat ini... sangat./NaruSaku/RnR Please


**My Wedding**

(OneShoot)

**By : **Rainny Lee** (Rin)**

**.**

**Pairing : **NaruSaku **(Naruto & Sakura)**

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**, saya cuma menyalurkan imajinasi saya lewat FanFic ini. ^^

**Warning : **Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur Campuran (Maju-Mundur), dll.

**Summary : **Apa yang kalian rasakan ketika pesta pernikahan kalian sudah dekat? Merasa bahagia? Atau malah gugup? Atau keduanya? Tidak bagiku, aku merasa sedih dan kesal saat ini... sangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.: Kertas Berwarna Biru Laut :.<strong>

Kicauan burung gereja di luar kamar membuatku terbangun. Rupanya, cahaya matahari juga sudah nampak. Sudah pagi.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar.

Kulirik cermin yang memang kuletakan di sebelah tempat tidurku, menampilkan bayangan diriku. Rambut panjang berwarna _soft pink_-ku ini berantakan. Terlihat bekas air mata mengering di sekitar pipiku. Ah... iya, sepertinya tadi malam itu aku menangis.

Aku menemukan tumpukkan kertas di dekat lemari pakaianku. Seingatku, tadi malam tidak ada tumpukan itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ada ya?

Aku bergegas mendekati tumpukan kertas itu. Rasa kepenasaranku terlalu besar.

Ah, itu hanya tumpukan undangan pernikahanku. Sepertinya ibu lupa memindahkannya.

Aku memang belum melihat undangannya. Penasaran juga sih, kutatap kertas undangan itu.

Desainnya sederhana, namun menarik. Berwarna Biru Laut nan cantik. Juga dihiasi pita kecil diatasnya. Kertas undangan yang selalu kuimpikan.

Tapi, aku tidak tersenyum.

**FlashBack**

_Sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru Taman. Tapi sosoknya tidak juga ketemu. Lama-lama gelisah juga. Ini sudah sekitar satu jam lamanya, tapi ia belum muncul. Aku agak tidak sabaran, memang._

'_Tap... Tap... Tap...'_

_Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat kearahku. Ah, pasti dia! Aku berbalik dan, "Sa... Naruto?" tanyaku heran._

"_Sedang menunggu siapa?" tanyanya, benar-benar sok akrab._

"_Nggak usah tahu," kataku._

"_Menunggu Sasuke, ya?" tebaknya._

_Aku menatapnya, tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

_Naruto tersenyum ramah, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna biru laut. Ya, aku kenal—sangat kenal pada kertas itu._

"_Seharusnya surat itu ada pada Sasuke. Kau mencurinya ya?" tuduhku. Ah, jangan-jangan Sasuke tidak datang ke sini karena suratnya tidak sampai._

"_Jangan asal tuduh," katanya. "Aku menemukan kertas ini di tempat sampah. Aku tahu betul kalau ini tulisan tanganmu, jadi aku ambil."_

_Mataku membulat seketika, "Bohong..."_

"_Untuk apa aku bohong?"_

_Aku menundukkan wajahku, "Jahat... jahat sekali," gumamku pelan. "Apa dia tidak tahu, bahwa isi tulisan itu adalah curahan hatiku? Huh... Hiks!" bahuku bergetar, tanda terisak kecil._

_Naruto terdengar agak panik, "Ah ya tuhan, jangan menangis," katanya. "Bukan berarti Sasuke membuang perasaanmu kok. Siapa tahu, ia tidak sengaja membuang kertas itu sebelum dibacanya kan?" katanya._

"_Benarkah?" _

"_Ya... kumohon jangan menangis lagi. aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis," katanya, sambil mengusap pelan kepalaku. menenangkan aku._

**End of Flash Back**

Aku membelai kepalaku sendiri. rasanya—tentu saja—beda. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, sentuhannya yang lembut di atas kepalaku. Kapan itu bisa terwujud lagi?

Hahaha... itu kan sudah lama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.: Foto Pernikahan :.**

"Sakura! Kau sudah bangun? Ayo cepat turun ke bawah!" teriak ibuku dari lantai bawah. Segera saja aku turun dari tempat tidur, menghapus bekas air mataku, dan bergegas menemuinya.

Sampai di lantai bawah—ruang keluarga kami. Nampak sosok ibuku yang tersenyum senang. Sepertinya begitu bahagianya ia hari ini. Aneh, padahal aku saja tidak sebahagia itu. Tidak, tidak sama sekali malah.

"Untuk foto pernikahan nanti, mau bergaya seperti apa?" tanya ibu tiba-tiba.

"Gaya Eropa saja. Yang kesannya agak mewah," kataku pelan. Datar, benar-benar datar.

"Loh? Bukankah kau pernah bilang pada ibu, kalau menikah nanti ingin Foto Pernikahannya bergaya tradisional Jepang dan dihiasi bunga sakura?" tanyanya, heran.

"Nggak usah. Norak."

**Flash Back**

"_Foto siapa ini, Naruto?" tanyaku, ketika melihat sebuah foto di ponsel pemuda berambut pirang tersebut._

"_Mana?" Naruto mengambil ponselnya itu dari tanganku. "Oh, ini foto pernikahan orang tuaku."_

"_Wah, ibumu cantik sekali! Ayahmu juga tampan, tapi kenapa anaknya seperti ini ya?" candaku._

"_Huh, sembarangan! Aku ini tampan tahu," katanya, kelewat pede._

_Aku tertawa renyah, dasar dia ini. "Ah, tapi... fotonya bergaya tradisional sekali ya. Menurutku itu bagus, apalagi ada hiasan bunga sakuranya. Kalau menikah nanti, aku mau seperti ini juga ah~" kataku, semangat._

_Naruto tersenyum, "Aku juga."_

_Aku mengangguk semangat, "Jadi penasaran, siapa yang akan jadi takdir kita ya?"_

"_Kau? Mungkin Sasuke," jawab Naruto, asal._

_Entahlah, mendengar nama itu terasa tidak menarik lagi bagiku. Apa aku tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi ya?_

"_Ah, iya mungkin. Tapi aku tidak terlalu berharap kok," kataku. "Pokoknya, orang itu harus mencintaiku apa adanya. Kalau dia terpaksa, aku nggak mau."_

"_Nah, itu aku setuju sekali!"_

_Aku mengangguk semangat, mengobrol dengannya terasa menyenangkan dan hangat. Mungkin berbeda dengan Sasuke yang cenderung 'irit kata'._

**End of Flash Back**

Aku menatap ibuku datar. Tidak ada senyuman apapun.

Ya, sejak sekolah SMP dulu. Aku selalu bilang pada ibu bahwa suatu saat nanti, saat aku menikah, aku ingin membuat foto pernikahan yang bergaya tradisional Jepang dan bunga Sakura sebagai hiasan. Tapi, tidak. Tidak kalau keadaannya seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, terserah padamu," kata ibu, sambil duduk di sofa. Akupun ikut duduk di sana.

**.: Daun Mint :.**

"Kenapa malah ikut ibu duduk? Ayo cepat siap-siap, hari ini kan hari penting," katanya, mengingatkanku.

"Aku mau minum teh dulu," kataku. Ya, sudah kebiasaanku sejak dulu, kalau pagi-pagi minum teh manis hangat.

"Ya sudah. Jangan lama-lama, kita terlambat," katanya.

Aku mengangguk, mengambil teh yang sudah di sediakan pelayan kami, di meja. Secangkir teh hangat, yang dihiasi selembar daun _mint_. Harum sekali. Biasanya teh dan bau daun _mint_ bisa menenangkan pikiranku, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini.

**Flash Back**

_Strawberry cake yang kupesan, dan Sponge cake pesanan Naruto akhirnya sampai. Segera kumakan cake itu dengan lahap. Aku memang agak lapar, sejak pagi aku kencan dengannya belum makan sih._

"_Biasanya kau selalu pakai hiasan rambut. Kenapa hari ini tidak?" tanya Naruto._

"_Ya, semua hiasan rambutku dipinjam Ino. Belum dikembalikan," aku mempautkan bibirku, cemberut._

"_Rambutmu terasa begitu polos. Nggak asyik," katanya._

"_Habis, mau bagaimana lagi?"_

"_Kau tahu, benda yang tidak penting sekalipun, kalau kau yang pakai akan terlihat indah loh."_

"_Gombal."_

_Pemuda itu tertawa renyah. Manis sekali, pikirku._

_Naruto mengambil daun mint yang seharusnya jadi hiasan untuk Starwberry Cake-ku. Lalu di sangkutkannya daun mint itu pada rambutku. "Lihat, cantik kan?"_

"_Aku merasa bodoh," kataku._

_Tanpa membalas perkataanku, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mempotret diriku._

"_Ah! kenapa—"_

"_Lihat, cantik kan?" katanya lagi. _

_Aku memandang foto diriku dalam ponsel itu. cantik, daun mint itu malah memberikan kesan natural padaku._

**End of Flash Back**

"Sudah habis tehnya? Sekarang bersiap-siaplah, ayah akan pulang sebentar lagi untuk menjemput kita menuju lokasi," jelas ibu.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan badanku.

**.**

**.: Orang Tua :.**

Mata _Emerlard_-ku terus memandang keluar kaca mobil ayah. Malas ikut mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuaku. Paling-paling juga tentang pesta pernikahanku yang sudah di depan mata itu.

"Sakura, menurutmu gedung yang kita sewa itu sudah sempurna?" tanya ayah, di sela-sela kesibukannya mengemudi.

"Iya, suka..." kataku pelan, tanpa menatap ayahku.

"Kenapa diam-diaman begitu sih? Ceria dong, ini kan hari yang bahagia untukmu?" tanya ibu.

"Iya, maaf," kataku, lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk orang tuaku.

Orang tuaku, terkadang mereka menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka yang sudah berjasa membesarkan aku, aku mau bagaimana lagi?

**Flash Back**

"_Siapa pemuda ini? Pacarmu, Sakura?" tanya Ibu, sebari melihat foto yang ada di ponselku._

"_Iya," kataku, jujur._

"_Dia terlihat biasa saja," nada suara Ibuku terdengar meremehkan. Jujur, aku tidak terima. Tapi aku tidak mungkin memarahi Ibuku sendiri._

"_Ya, dia memang hanya datang dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seperti kita," kataku._

"_Kalau begitu, jangan temui dia lagi," katanya._

_Aku menatapnya, tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu, ibu?"_

"_Ibu selalu bermimpi, suatu saat nanti kau akan menikah dengan pria tampan dan terhormat seperti Ibu. Bukan dengan pemuda seperti dia," katanya._

'_BRAKK!'_

_Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membentak ibuku sendiri. "Jangan berkata seperti itu padanya, Ibu! Dan jangan berpikir aku akan meninggalkannya!"_

"_Kau berani bertindak kasar pada ibumu sendiri! Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi, hah?" _

"_Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Ayah tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur. Sepertinya ia terkejut saat aku menggebrak meja._

"_Suamiku, ini semua salahmu!" teriak Ibu._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ayah, heran._

"_Lihat, karena kau membiarkan putri kita berkeliaran bebas, dia jadi bertindak bodoh! Sudah kubilang sejak dulu, biarkan ia tinggal di rumah. Kita hanya tinggal memanggil guru Home Schooling utuknya!"_

"_Bertindak bodoh apa maksudmu?"_

"_Dia pacaran dengan pemuda biasa. Kalangan bawah!" kata Ibu, tidak terima._

"_Benarkah itu, Sakura?" tanya Ayah, lembut._

_Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya, ayah... tapi aku bahagia dengannya."_

_Ayah menghela nafas berat. "Kalau begitu, kau akan aku jodohkan."_

"_Hah? Ayah, kau... jangan bercanda!"_

"_Tidak sama sekali. Nanti, belajarlah untuk melupakan pemuda biasa itu, dan belajarlan mencintai pemuda lain yang akan ayah carikan untukmu. Ayah akan cari pemuda yang berkali lipat lebih baik dari pemuda biasa itu."_

**End of Flash Back**

Ingat, aku ingat sekali kejadian itu. setelah itu, aku masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar dan menangis. Aku cukup menyesali air mata yang keluar itu. menurutku percuma saja. Karena, akhirnya aku tetap dijodohkan. Air mata itu terbuang sia-sia.

**Flash Back**

"_Pagi, Sakura! Pulang nanti ke kedai ramen yuk?"_

"_Nggak."_

_Naruto menatapku, heran. "Oh... kalau begitu, kita pesan pizza saja yuk? Aku yang bayar deh."_

"_Nggak, nggak usah."_

"_Eh kenapa? Jarang-jarang lo—"_

"_Jangan temui aku lagi."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Jangan temui aku lagi. kita berakhir saja, kita putus hubungan mulai sekarang."_

_Naruto menatapku, tidak percaya. "Apa kau sudah bosan padaku?"_

"_Nggak. Pokoknya jangan temui aku lagi. mulai besok, aku juga akan Home Schooling, jadi kau tidak akan menemukanku di sekolah ini lagi."_

"_Tapi—"_

_Sebelum ia sempat membantah, aku berlari meninggalkannya. Pergi ke tempat yang sepi, agar aku bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihanku di sana. _

_Aku butuh dia, seharusnya saat aku rapuh dan menangis. Ia akan memeluku, dan ikut menangis. _

**End of Flash Back**

**.**

**.: Cincin Pernikahan :.**

"Lihat Sakura, kau cantik kan?" Ibu tersenyum puas saat aku selesai di dandani dan memakai gaun pengantinku.

"Ya, terima kasih Ibu," kataku.

"Tersenyum lah, nak. Kau terlihat sangat cantik saat tersenyum," katanya.

Lagi-lagi aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Sepertinya Ibu sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa aku terpaksa tersenyum.

Seharusnya, yang bersanding denganku saat ini adalah dia. Tapi kenapa...

Takdir berkata lain untukku. Ah, sejak saat aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, kami benar-benar _Lost Contact_. Aku bahkan pernah mencoba menghubunginya, namun nomor ponselnya sudah tidak aktif lagi.

Dia benar-benar sesuai kata-kataku, 'jangan pernah temui aku lagi'. Dan dia benar-benar menghilang. Menghilang dari hadapanku begitu saja.

Sebenarnya, yang aku inginkan adalah egonya. Egonya untuk melawan Orang tuaku. Tapi ternyata tidak, dengan mudahnya ia biarkan aku memutuskan hubungan kami. Menyebalkan, apa dia sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?

"Sakura-_Chan_..."

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. Suara itu, suara yang tujuh tahun terakhir ini bahkan tidak pernah kudengar lagi. Aku berbalik, dan ternyata benar.

Dia, pemuda itu.

"Sudah mau menikah ya? Cepat sekali, benar-benar mendahului aku," katanya ringan. "Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Selamat ya!"

Aku merunduk. Tidak, bukan reaksinya yang seperti ini yang kuharapkan. Kenapa?

"Ka-kau, sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanyaku, takut-takut.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Apa pertanyaan itu sulit? Entahlah.

"Nggak. Karena itu, berbahagialah dengan Sasuke."

"Oh begitu, baguslah. Ku-kupikir, kau tidak akan rela. Haha..." ucapku canggung, beda sekali dengannya yang malah tenang-tenang saja.

Ia tersenyum hangat, seperti tujuh tahun lalu. Aku benar-benar merindukan senyuman itu. "Sudah waktunya loh, bersiap-siaplah. Semoga pernikahannya lancar," Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangan rias itu.

Pandangan mataku kabur, dipenuhi genangan air mata yang siap jatuh. Riasan wajahku bisa rusak, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah—

"NARUTOOO!" Aku berlari mengejarnya. Untung ia belum pergi jauh, segera aku peluk ia dari belakang. Sudah lama aku tidak memeluknya seperti ini.

Ia tidak membalas pelukanku, malah diam saja.

"A-aku, tidak bi—"

"Cepat pergi, pesta pernikahanmu menunggu."

Dan kata-katanya itu benar-benar menyakiti hatiku. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku?

Naruto melepaskan pelukanku padanya, "Kau ini, nanti orang tua dan calon suamimu menunggu."

'_PLAKK!'_

"Booodooohhh! Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, dan itu yang kau katakan? Menyebalkan," kataku.

Naruto memegangi pipinya yang sedikit lebam. "Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya aku saat kau tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan kita saat Sekolah dulu?"

Aku terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, bagaimanapun yang memutuskan hubungan kami adalah diriku sendiri.

"Dan sekarang kau minta aku kembali padamu? Apa kau gila, kau sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke—orang yang kau sukai—kan? Sakura, belajarlah untuk mencintai apa yang kau miliki."

Aku terdiam, merenungi kata-katanya.

Naruto sepertinya sudah selesai urusannya denganku, berniat bergegas. Namun kata-kataku menghentikannya.

"Sudah. Sudah kucoba untuk belajar menerimanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa," gumamku pelan.

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Lalu ia raih dan genggam tanganku. Ia keluarkan sebuah cincin berlian putih, dan menyematkannya di jari manisku. "Aku selalu ingin menempelkan cincin ini di jarimu. Dan ternyata aku terlambat, kau sudah akan menikah."

Aku memandang takjub pada jariku sendiri yang dihiasi cincin berlian itu. ini memang bukan sebuah upacara pernikahan, tapi aku bahagia melihat cincin itu melingkar dengan pasnya di jariku.

"Selama ini, aku tahu dan sudah menduga kalau orang tuamu yang kaya raya tidak akan menerimaku. Karena itu, aku berusaha menjadi seorang yang lebih berguna dan terhormat agar bisa mendekatimu dengan restu kedua orang tuamu," jelansya.

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. Ternyata, selama ini yang menderita bukanlah aku, melainkan dia. Ia telah berusaha mendapatkan kekayaan dan kehormatan demi aku?

"Dan sekarang, aku sudah terlambat menyampaikan cincin itu padamu. Jadi, biar saja cincin itu kau yang simpan sebagai kenang-kenang dariku," ia tersenyum manis.

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Bodoh, aku tidak pernah suka akan pernikahan ini. Pernikahan ini bisa dibatalkan."

"Jangan bodoh."

"Aku yang bodoh kalau menghianati diriku sendiri dengan tetap menjalankan pernikahan ini!"

Naruto terdiam, ia sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap keras kepalaku.

"Jadi, kau mau kembali padaku kan?" tanyaku.

Ia menghela nafas berat. "Sebenarnya, ini yang kuinginkan sejak lama. Kuharap orang tuamu akan menerimaku sekarang."

Aku tersenyum senang, dan memeluk pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Benar kata orang tuaku, hari ini benar-benar jadi hari yang bahagia dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Minna**, Senpai-senpai semuaaa~

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca FanFic gaje dan ide pasaran milik saya ini -_-

Ini FanFic pertama saya di Fandom **Naruto**, jadi mohon maaf banget kalau banyak kekurangan ^_^

Yap, moga suka... mohon **kritik dan saran** yang membangun ya~

Finally...

Please,

**R.E.V.I.E.W**!


End file.
